Loss
by The Halfa Wannabe
Summary: Part two of Destinies Entwined. Now that Beastboy and Raven are an item. What lies in their future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The shadow and the emerald will meet. Love shall blossom and from that love, the greatest threat to the world will be born.  
Several teens sat around a large living room. Robin and Cyborg sat on the couch playing games. Starfire sat at a computer as she explored the wonders of the internet. Raven sat in an overstuffed chair. Beastboy was coming back from preparing a sandwich.

Nobody noticed as his hand brushed Raven's shoulder. Nobody that is, except Raven. Their relationship had progressed rapidly once they had admitted their feelings for each other. Despite what you would expect, they enjoyed each others company and often indulged when nobody was around. On several occasions they had even managed to have a romantic dinner together. It all depended on timing.

It had been a couple of months and nobody had noticed the difference around the tower. They hadn't noticed that Raven's insults had decreased a great deal, or that Beastboy often ignored Raven's presence in the room. He hadn't tried to make her laugh in almost a week. They had managed to keep everyone in the dark and enjoyed their time together. Between late nights and early mornings they managed to spend a lot of time together. They had managed to keep each other from serious harm from the likes of the Hive and Mumbo the magician.

Each day their relationship came closer to being discovered. They both knew that before long they would have to let their friends in on their secret. But for now, they were happy with the way things were. Each showed signs of benefiting from the relationship. Raven seemed to smile easier these days, and Beastboy, well, he was reading things a bit more complicated than plain old comic books. Thanks to Raven he had discovered the fun of reading.

Their love was deep and ran strong.

Too bad it was their time to feel the pains and trials that come with love. 


	2. Chapter 2

The day had started normal enough. The alarm had sounded and as always they went to answer it. Johnny Rancid was tearing up the middle of downtown Jump City. The motorcycle maniac immediately pulled his gun and aimed straight at the Titans. The team jumped in every direction.

"TITANS GO!"

Johnny charged after them on his motorcycle. A black force stopped the motorcycle dead in it's tracks. At the same time Robin flew towards Johnny with his staff held like a baseball bat. Needless to say, Johnny went flying. It appeared that you could chalk up another victory for the Teen Titans.

Appearances can be decieving.

From out of the alleys surrounding the street came several figures. Mumbo was followed by Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo. Even as they walked forward the streets became crowded with numerous robots shaped like Cyborg.

Beastboy scoffed when he saw this. "Like we're really afraid of these cheap knock offs." Having said this he changed into a T-rex. He barreled his way through twenty of the Cy-bots.

Raven's telekinesis was ripping through the main body of them. Robin and Starfire were holding off the Hive and Cyborg had already broken Mumbo's wand. Raven and Beastboy continued to rip through the Cy-bots while Starfire and Robin finished off the remaining members of the Hive.

Cyborg in the meanwhile had gone over to where Johnny Rancid was and prepared to send him back to dreamland. He heard an ominous sound and turned around. Thousands of Cy-bots stood in the streets, on top of buildings. and hanging out of windows. Each aimed it's sonic cannon at a different person. Beastboy watched as each Titan started to dodge. Once sure that each one would be okay he turned into a cell. With his microscopic size, everything missed him. He waited for a minute or two before returning to normal size. His friends stood in a huddled mass.

He turned around just in time to see one of the sonic blasts strike Raven. She dropped like a sack full of rocks. Beastboy ran over to her. She was barely breathing

Beastboy rose to his feet and looked around. Inside his body, a being of incredible power broke free from the shackles it had been chained with. Beastboy's frame grew into a monstrous shape.

Cyborg was the first to notice. "Oh man, Get out of the way." The Titans found places as they watched the horrifying transformation.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

The Beast was back.

Numerous sonic cannons were aimed at him.They fired as one and the place the Beast had stood was annihilated. As the smoke cleared you could hear the sound of rending metal as the Beast slashed through the Cy-bots. It worked it's way across the roof tops. In less than ten minutes the Beast had ripped every one of them to shreds. It moved towards Raven's limp form. It nosed her trying to get her to wake up.

Raven managed to open her eyes. It was quite a shock to see her boyfriend was once again the Beast. She had thought that the antidote he had taken had taken care of that. It's eyes stared at her and gradually she could see Beastboy looking through the Beast's eyes. It's skin began to expand and bubble. It began to metamorphose into a green sludge that flowed off of his body. It held it's head and stumbled backwards. It landed next to a sewer drain. The liquid flowed faster now. Soon all of the Beast's mighty bulk was gone. In it's place lay an unconcious boy.

The liquid that had poured off of him ran into the sewers. 


	3. Chapter 3

Beastboy opened his eyes only to see a bright light glaring into his face. He put his hand in front of his eyes. "Dude, shut off the light." In response to his words the lights in the room went out. He looked over at the light switch. There stood the only girl he had ever truly loved.

Raven looked at her boyfriend with concerned eyes. "Do you feel okay?"

"My head's killing me, but other than that." Beastboy shook his head as he tried to remember what happened during the fight. "What happened?"

Raven looked him in the eyes. "The Beast got loose." All the color drained from his face. "No, no, how? Did anyone get hurt?" Beastboy began to panic as he realized nobody except Raven was there.

Raven settled his fears. "Don't worry, everybody's fine. If it weren't for the Beast we probably would have lost." 

Beastboy began to calm down. "So where is everyone?"

Robin answered that question as they walked into the room. "We're right here. How do you feel?"

"Would you guys stop asking me that. I feel fine."

Everyone in the room averted their gaze as he said this. "What, why'd you turn your heads." A tear came to Raven's eye as she handed him a mirror. What Beastboy saw when he looked into it jolted him to his very core.

Staring out at him from the mirror was a normal teenager. 


	4. Chapter 4

He stared into the mirror. It wasn't possible. His skin was normal. His ears weren't pointed. He removed the glove from his hand. The color of his skin was a cross between tan and peach. Just like when he was a kid. "H-how, what happened?"

Raven looked at him. "After you turned into the Beast, it looked like it was in pain. It's skin began to bubble and the next thing we know, your laying in a pile of green goo."

Beastboy looked horrified. He did the only thing he could think to do. He changed shape, or more precisely he tried to change shape. His body refused to comply. "I-I can't change."

Cyborg looked uncomfortable. "Beastboy, I was wrong. Your DNA wasn't unstable because of the shapeshifting. It being unstable was the reason you could change. Whatever happened, stabilized your DNA. Your completely normal."

Robin moved towards Beastboy hesitantly. "Look, Beastboy. We have to discuss your membership in the Titans."

Beastboy knew what was coming next. "I understand, I'll go pack my bags."

Robin stopped him right there. "Don't even think about it. I said we had to discuss it. Officially speaking, your off the team. But that doesn't make you any less of a friend. This is your home and you can stay if you want. However, I have to remind you of this before you make your decision. The tower has been attacked on several occasions. Without your powers you'd be defenseless. It's your decision."

"I can't help you with the fighting. But there are other ways I can help out. I'm staying. This is my home and this is where all my friends are."

Raven couldn't help herself as she went and hugged Beastboy.

Three jaws dropped in unison. Starfire was the first to recover. "Friend Raven, Why are you hugging friend Beastboy?"

Raven and Beastboy looked at each other. Beastboy's face took on the color of a beet. "Well, uh, the thing about that is, uh, we're kinda, we're dating."

Cyborg fainted. 


	5. Chapter 5

Deep in the sewers of Jump City.

A pulsating green light could be seen in the distance. The ooze that administered the glow started to bubble. It flowed together. It slowly began to form a human shape. Once it had fully formed, The ooze took on the shape of a small green human.

He began to shiver, He hugged himself in an effort to become warm. He got up and began to wander around. Over the course of many hours he found his way out of the sewers. In the distance, three figures could be seen.

The shortest of the fugitives was easily the loudest. "Cludge heads can't even make a decent cell. PFFT, When are they gonna learn we aren't going to be held that easily."

The largest figure simply nodded while the girl kept to herself.

The boy moved closer to them. He couldn't understand what they were saying. He looked at them eagerly.

Gizmo noticed him first. "Crud, a Titan." He immediately aimed everything in his arsenal at the boy.

Jinx stopped him. "No, look at him, he's different. And don't forget what happened at the fight." A smile crept onto her face. "I think we just found our new secret weapon." She took out a hexagonal communicator. "Headmaster, I think we've found a new student for you"  
Across town a man smiled insanely.

End

to be continued in Animal. 


End file.
